1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection system that projects and reproduces images, and more particularly, to a multi-projection system that has a plurality of projection surfaces three-dimensionally disposed therein to project images onto the three-dimensionally disposed projection surfaces, thereby providing the three-dimensional images to theater customers.
2. Background of the Related Art
So as to reproduce images like movies, advertisements, etc. in a theater, conventionally, two-dimensional images have been projected onto a flat screen disposed on the front side of the theater.
FIG. 1 shows an example wherein an image is reproduced in a conventional theater system, and in this case, the image is projected from a projector disposed at the rear side of a theater onto the screen disposed on the front side of the theater, so that only two-dimensional image is provided to the theater customers.
Recently, studies on the technology providing three-dimensional images to customers have been made, and as a result, the technology related to three-dimensional image such as 3D TVs, 3D theaters, and the like has been developed. The 3D image technology makes use of the principle wherein if different images are inputted to a customer's left and right eyes and are met in his brain, three-dimensional effects can be provided even from the flat screen. When images are photographed, two cameras having different polarization filters mounted thereon are adopted, and when the images are reproduced, eyeglasses on which a polarization filter is mounted are worn to input different images to the customer's left and right eyes.
Such 3D technology provides three-dimensional images to the theater customers, but they just see the images reproduced on the flat screen, thereby causing their immersion to the images to become low.
On the other hand, IMAX movies have been developed to provide a high degree of immersion to theater customers. The IMAX is an abbreviation of Eye Maximum, which means images are filled up to a human being's viewing limit (viewing angles). So as to display images lively, the screen is inclined by 5 degrees toward the customers, and 70 mm film is used having resolution higher by 10 times than existing 35 mm film. Accordingly, vivid and large-sized images are provided to allow the theater customers to be completely immerged to the images.
However, the conventional technology like the 3D technology or IMAX technology allowing the image immersion of the customers to be improved has a limit in that the screen has a two-dimensional plane. Accordingly, the degree of immersion of the customers in the images, that is, the three dimensional effect becomes lowered.